


Strange Happenings

by txwnshend



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Gift, I'm a noob here, Idk exactly what I'm doing, Pokemon Ocs - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txwnshend/pseuds/txwnshend
Summary: A group of one-shots of a friend's Pokémon characters. Mostly for practice, so I apologize if it turns out bad.





	Strange Happenings

Ryan pranced around happily, barking at everything that moved. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining brightly. He was but a month old, but he still knew it was a great time to go outside and play. He just wished he had someone to play with....

Eclipse was fretting over nothing. Again. "Where did I put that again? I hope I didn't lose it, it could really hurt someone...." She turned around suddenly when she heard noise behind her.

"Oh, hello?"

She looked down and saw a small, golden Growlite pup.

"Hi there, you must be Ryan!"

Ryan barked and posed proudly in response, as if to say "Yes, the one and only!". This elicited a giggle from Eclipse. "What do you need, boy?" she asked. He whimpered and looked around. There was no one with Ryan.

"Aw, are you lonely little guy?"

Ryan whined sadly in agreement. Eclipse decided that she deserved a break anyways, and besides, how could she resist such a cute little Pokémon?

"Don't worry, we can play together!"

Ryan immediately perked up. His tail was wagging as fast as helicopter blades, and his tongue hung out. He barked excitedly, Eclipse laughed once again, and they ran outside to enjoy the sunshine. It was a great day for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Flamey, sorry if it sucks.


End file.
